


DOI

by NoMoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoon/pseuds/NoMoon
Summary: 一次约炮
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	DOI

一块黑布蒙在他眼睛上。 

或许你听过失明者的感慨——就像掉进八千米深的深海。就在那一瞬之间，所有的光都被吞没了。  
但是黄铉辰并不恐慌。  
“不准动。”  
他懒洋洋地没有躲闪，任由身后的人捕获。  
那人因为紧张而稍显急促的鼻息悉数喷洒在黄铉辰颈侧；绑匪先生大概率是个新手，绑人的手法并不专业，不止扣没系紧，两道绳索还之间留了一小块不怎么让人舒服的空隙。  
紧接着黄铉辰双手反绑着被推到墙角，蝴蝶骨抵住冰冷的墙面，冬日的凉意穿透衬衫。  
他不满意地皱皱眉。  
简直是混蛋。

“要干嘛。”  
“猜猜看。”

他的床伴总是喜欢故弄玄虚。

混蛋绑匪徐彰彬的唇瓣丰润柔软，那块温度偏高的肉贴在他颈侧留恋般地亲吻，舌尖抵住节律搏动的静脉。手指却一刻不闲地探进内裤。  
和青涩的绑人手法不同，他帮人撸的技巧倒是格外丰富。尤其绑匪先生的指根处还覆着一层薄茧，黄铉辰不知道那是因为什么造成的，但它在套弄的时候不断磨蹭过他的柱身，带来更为强烈的颤栗。  
绑匪先生刚刚沐浴过、仍向外散发着热量的身体贴近他，另一只手绕到身后捉着他的手腕，脉搏从皮肉相贴处共振。  
黄铉辰仰起头微喘着。  
黑暗放大了那些原本可以轻易忽略掉的细枝末节——滚烫的呼吸，皮肤亲吻处的细密汗珠，以及手指在敏感尖端循环往复的抚摸。在仿佛被体温加热过的空气中，冷意被一点点剥离。  
它们带来的感觉顺着他的脊柱疯狂上窜、汇集，然后“嘭”地一下，在脑海里炸出一簇细小的火花。

绑匪扯下那块多余的布料，温热的气息向下游移。  
黄铉辰看不见，但他知道对方经常跪下。  
有的时候是在裹着柔软棉花的天鹅绒被单，当然更多的时候他会跪在质地坚硬的木质地板上，圆圆的骨头承担着大部分压力，将那处的皮肤磨蹭得发红；跪的时间久了，地板的接缝处也会在那里留下纹路。  
引颈受戮一般。以囚徒的姿态跪在他身前。

不对，“囚徒”这个词不太好。  
黄铉辰心想。  
用这种极富从属感的单词形容他和徐彰彬之间的关系从来都是不准确的。包括像“情侣”、“恋人”这样的单词，只是听着就让人齿根酸痛。  
虽然他偶尔也会想着，要不要真的试试看，把他们之间的关系再往深层推进一些。

“哥，能松开我吗？”黄铉辰突然出声，指关节敲了敲墙壁示意他，“有点麻。”  
他的床伴虽然占有欲强了一些，但性格温柔，哪怕做的时候重了一些，他只要用湿润的眼睛望向对方，那位哥哥就会不舍得在这种地方责怪他。  
他胜券在握。  
果不其然，徐彰彬只是迟钝地反应了几秒钟，就听话地起身解开了那根绳索。  
真的很好骗。

黄铉辰双手获得了久违的自由，他扯下蒙在眼睛上的那块黑布，拥着对方躺倒在床上  
“之前没想过，原来哥喜欢这样的？”他欺身上前。  
黄铉辰长得出类拔萃的好看，正统大韩民国帅哥，扔在人堆里也能闪闪发光的那种。  
昏暗灯光下，那颗泪痣显得魅惑起来，此刻的橙色光线落在他的长而浓密的睫毛上，扑簌一下就是蝴蝶翅膀的颤动，就像每个日本怪谈中前来摄人精气的美貌小妖怪。

徐彰彬不比黄铉辰好受几分，他的下体也同样肿胀。但更糟糕的是他的后面——那个已经被他自己充分扩张过的地方，现在正在渴求着能够插进去的东西。

虽然角色互换，徐彰彬也没有表现出太大的诧异，他咧开嘴笑笑，像在逗弄一只小狗。  
“我还以为你喜欢被动一些的。”   
他的膝盖隐晦地暗示着，蹭上对方已经挺立的下半身。

黄铉辰顺从地抚上他温度过高的大腿内侧，向更深处行进。那里根本不用扩张润滑，黄铉辰拿两只手指撑开，稍一挺身就能进去一半。  
虽然看上去场面粗暴了一些，但并没有捅伤哪里，反倒是倒错的快感令徐彰彬发出小孩子一样甜腻的鼻音。  
有了那些体液的润滑，黄铉辰抽插得更加方便，也更加用力。  
徐彰彬被顶得气息不稳地喘，双臂搂住黄铉辰，头向后仰着，暴露出脆弱的脖颈和喉结，像是某种示弱的动物。

可是黄铉辰并不打算在这里放过他，那块已经被徐彰彬被遗忘的黑色布条被重新绑起，只不过这次是蒙在徐彰彬眼睛上。

“喂……”  
徐彰彬无措地开口，却被对方堵住了嘴巴。

冬天的空气过于干燥，黄铉辰最近又没好好喝水，柔软的唇瓣上有些起皮，接吻的时候有种微妙的触感。徐彰彬禁不住去啃咬他唇上那些干燥起皮的地方，又被惩罚性地咬了咬下唇。很轻，像黄铉辰在对他撒娇。  
徐彰彬感觉有些异样，每次接吻的时候都有种他们两个不是单纯床伴关系的错觉。

好在黄铉辰没让这种错觉持续太长时间，他亲得够了，放开对方，同时再次挺动起下身。  
徐彰彬被蒙着眼睛，没预料到他的下步行动，他本想空出一只手勉强撑住身体，却被黄铉辰恰好往上一顶，顶到了他的前列腺。  
“唔啊——”徐彰彬颤抖着攀上高潮，连呻吟的尾音都在发抖，白色液体射在他自己的小腹上。他难耐地皱起眉，生理性泪水把黑布洇出一块小小的阴影。

他大口喘息着，想要逃开，却又被黄铉辰按回来。  
“哥再忍一忍。”  
太久没有约过，刚才那一下的反应又让他突然被高热的地方亲昵地裹住，黄铉辰差一点就释放出来了。他摁住徐彰彬双腿，快速地撞击着，刚刚高潮过的地方异常敏感，在他顶进去的时候被狼狈地分开，又在他撤出时讨好般缠上来。  
“不要、射……哈啊……射在……唔……里、里面……”  
持续强烈的刺激令徐彰彬弓起身子，他扯住黄铉辰领子，指节因为用力而泛起白色，更是连句话都说得破碎。  
然而从黄铉辰的视角看过去，只能看见被他眼泪浸湿的黑色布条，以及折射出奇异光彩的左耳耳钉。他脑子变得空空荡荡，最后一次冲撞狠狠地顶了进去，储存许久的精液从交合的地方滴落。


End file.
